


Though Times May Change

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Argonavis and GYROAXIA mentions, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Mashu reflects on his times with Argonavis and GYROAXIA.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Though Times May Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a short character study I've decided to do on Mashu – I've always been interested in his views towards Argonavis and GYROAXIA, so I thought I'd try to put my own spin on them here.  
> I hope you all enjoy, and as always, comments are appreciated!

Mashu silently gazed up at the night sky, brow furrowed in thought.

The night breeze ruffled his hair soothingly as Mashu’s gaze flitted across the sky, taking in the beauty of the stars sprawled above. Argonavis’s voices rang in his mind, their music thrumming in his chest and settling in his blood. Though he would never admit it out loud, the band that he saw on stage that day, that same band that started out performing in front of him alone, now shone bright as this night sky, their warmth and energy carving themselves into his memory. He would not forget them anytime soon – nor would he want to.

The first time he saw Argonavis perform, their music rang out across an empty auditorium, pure and crystal-clear. Their youth and naivety shone through, yet it was tinged with raw power, determination, and hope that spilled light through the air and dyed it in brilliant multicolor. The sight made Mashu feel almost weightless despite himself – there was no doubt that Argonavis had captivated Mashu from the first note, weaving a spell with their music that he was unable to escape.

The thought sent a small smile flitting across Mashu’s face as he gently shook his head. Never did he expect himself to grow so fond of another band – much less a band that was independent, unlike GYROAXIA.

Now that he thought of it, Mashu realized that he had grown fond of GYROAXIA as well, even if he didn’t admit it. The vocalist, Nayuta Asahi, stood out in particular, as within the latter's gruff demeanor Mashu saw resemblances to himself. Though Mashu was GYROAXIA's manager first and foremost, over time he almost found himself acting as a father figure to both Argonavis and GYROAXIA, watching over them from afar and encouraging them to grow.

Mashu turned and walked down the sidewalk, relaxing in the cool night air as he gazed around at the empty street. The peaceful atmosphere was soothing and meditative, allowing him to drift in his thoughts. He loved nights like this, where he had plenty of time and space alone to reflect.

Before long Mashu arrived back at his apartment complex, where he quietly let himself in and took the elevator to the top floor. As he stepped out into the spacious room, Mashu was greeted with a sweeping view of the city below, the street- and building lights sparkling like a sea of stars stretching as far as the eye could see. For a long moment Mashu’s gaze lingered on the cityscape, his heart skipping. Perhaps due to his hidden loneliness, the sight always felt mystical, no matter how many times he saw it – and tonight, it seemed especially luminous.

Mashu stiffened as his phone vibrated with a notification. Pulling it out of his pocket, he bit back a grunt of annoyance as he glanced at the screen. His eyes narrowed at the familiar name, a frustrated growl rising in his throat.

What could Iryuu want now?

His phone vibrated a second time as another message from Iryuu popped up. Shaking his head, Mashu clenched his jaw as swept the notifications away to deal with later. Right now, he just wanted some time to himself.

Mashu sat down in his chair with a tired sigh, before pulling out a pair of earbuds from his drawer. Placing them into his ears, he then plugged the other end of the cord into his phone and searched through his music library for a song to play. Considering the atmosphere right now, he figured a mellow song would be best.

He perked up as GYROAXIA’s  _ IGNITION _ came into view, pausing to linger on it. Already memories of his time with GYROAXIA were flooding back, tinged with nearly palpable warmth. Together they had come a long way, and with GYROAXIA participating in the Live Royale Festival, it was yet another momentous step in their journey. The thought sent Mashu’s heart swelling with quiet pride – pride tinged with nostalgia and longing. It was amazing how much time flew by.

With a quiet nod, Mashu settled on  _ IGNITION, _ pressing play and letting the music’s warmth flood him like magma. Before Mashu realized it he was swept away in a tide of emotion so intense that he could only bear it by closing his eyes. Even as Mashu's chest tightened, all he could do was listen and surrender himself to the memories entangling within him like strings of fairy lights – the silent, breathless awe of seeing GYROAXIA perform for the first time and the way they reminded him of Iryuu’s old band SYANA, the way their fire reached out to and ensnared his heart, dragging him in mercilessly.

Yet hidden within the raging storm was an almost childlike longing, a desire to show the world – as well as a certain person – the power of their music, as well as the determination to pave their own path forward to the top, no matter what it took. Hidden within  _ IGNITION, _ too, were undercurrents of gratitude and hope towards those that GYROAXIA crossed paths with – most of all, towards Argonavis.

The final thought sent another tide of emotion Mashu could not discern cresting through him, leaving him breathless. His heart felt weightless, trembling as a gentle warmth pressed behind his eyelids. Mashu drew in a long, slow breath in an instinctive attempt to quell it, only for it to catch in his throat as a flame whirled to life within. Every lyric and chord only served to intensify the flame as it wreathed his body, threatening to overwhelm him entirely.

It took a good minute of ringing silence for Mashu to realize that the song had ended. Slowly his eyes fluttered open as he gazed around his office again, allowing himself to fully come to. His heart continued to thump in his chest as comforting warmth rippled through his limbs. Before he knew it a smile stretched across his face as a chuckle slipped free.

When was the last time he had felt such genuine joy?

Again Mashu turned towards the window, the brilliant sea of light below reflected in his eyes. For a moment the city seemed to shimmer brighter, flickering with brilliant multicolor against the dark sky arcing above them.

At that moment a guitar riff rang out, followed by a familiar voice. Mashu perked up as the beginning of  _ AGAIN _ pulled him from his reverie, the song’s energy swirling hotly through the air. He had to admit, having those two songs back to back felt incredibly fitting – it was as if the two bands were communicating their intentions and emotions through each other, a call and response so to speak.

It wasn’t long before Mashu recalled Argonavis’s performance of  _ AGAIN _ in Submariner – their answer to him, as Ren had said. Every line and riff seared at Mashu, filled with boundless vigor and unyielding determination as five voices took flight towards the stars. Even now Mashu’s heart began to race, the familiar tsunami of vexation he felt the day he heard it for the first time threatening to rise. Yet this time it was tempered by the undercurrents of warmth that lingered from  _ IGNITION _ , warmth that seeped in to calm the storm.

Closing his eyes, Mashu drew in a deep breath, exhaling just as the chorus rose around him. Almost instantly a whirlwind of flame roared to life in his chest, the determination infusing Argonavis’s voices giving way to a palpable joy that left Mashu breathless with awe. He saw the five of them performing together freely, their faces radiant with joyful laughter as they sang their hearts out. Their songs undoubtedly blazed with light and life, carrying within them an inextinguishable hope that invited the listener to run alongside them.

Even as the final chords faded away the warmth spreading through Mashu lingered, a flame that blocked out the chilly night air outside. So too did the smile on Mashu’s face as he contently basked in the silence that remained, memories drifting in and out of his mind’s eye. Both Argonavis and GYROAXIA made immense leaps and bounds to where they were now, and to be frank, he couldn’t be prouder of and more excited for them – even if he kept those feelings hidden within.

Slowly Mashu’s eyes fluttered open as he glanced down at his phone, then nodded resolutely. No matter where Argonavis and GYROAXIA went, no matter how far away they were, he would always continue to watch over them and support them from afar. Though times may change, his devotion for them would remain steadfast and unwavering, no matter what.

As his silent vow engraved itself within him, Mashu finally turned his attention to Iryuu, ready to face the latter head-on.


End file.
